Anders
} |name = Anders |image = Anders.png|Origins Andersedited.png|Dragon Age II |class = Mage |specialization = Spirit Healer (Awakening) Vengeance (Dragon Age II) |gender = Male |race = Human |title = Circle Mage (formerly) Grey Warden |location = Vigil's Keep (Awakening) Anders's Clinic, Darktown (Dragon Age II) |voice = Greg Ellis (Awakening) Adam Howden (Dragon Age II) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age |affiliation = Circle of Magi (formerly) Grey Wardens (formerly) Hawke |quests = Freedom for Anders Tranquility Talk to Anders Anders in the Fade Dissent Questioning Beliefs (Anders Act 2) Visit Anders Tevinter Chantry Amulet Check on Anders Justice Questioning Beliefs (Anders Act 3) Arcane Feathers }} Anders is a human mage determined to escape the Circle of Magi and the templars, with whom he has developed a rather antagonistic relationship. Nothing they have done to him has dampened his desire for personal freedom. Although initially only concerned with his own freedom, he develops a passion to help the downtrodden and underprivileged and has an affinity for cats. He is a companion in Dragon Age II and a potential one in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. In the former he is also a romance option for Hawke. Background Anders was born and raised in a small village in Ferelden. His father was originally from the Anderfels, but had come to Ferelden as a boy. Anders was well-liked in his village, and could often be seen surrounded by a gaggle of village children. When he was twelve years old, he accidentally set a barn on fire with magic. While his mother still loved him and wanted to protect him, his father grew afraid of him and called the templars. He was handcuffed and taken by the templars to the Circle Tower in Ferelden.Anders's short story The only personal possession he was allowed to keep was a pillow hand-embroidered by his mother. Upon arriving to the Circle, Anders refused to speak, not even to tell the other apprentices his name. They began calling him "the Ander" because of his Anders heritage, and Anders eventually became the only name he'd use. Anders despised the Circle and compared it to a prison. His first escape attempt was made six months after arriving there. When asked why he escaped, he tearfully replied that he had simply wanted to go home. He made at least seven attemptsCodex entry: Anders (Dragon Age II), each time being re-captured. Despite this, First Enchanter Irving believed that Anders, however reckless, posed no true threat. When Anders was still an apprentice, he met and befriended an older boy, Karl Thekla. The two were inseparable for many years. Anders made no escape attempts in the years when the two were together. Shortly after their Harrowing, Karl was transferred to Kirkwall's Gallows, a move which Anders did not take well. He attempted to escape shortly after, only to be recaptured on the docks in West Hill, attempting to buy passage to Kirkwall. Anders's next-to-last escape earned him a year of solitary confinement, in which the only company he had most days was the tower's mouser named Mr. Wiggums. According to Anders, the cat became possessed by a rage demon and took out three templars. His final escape from Kinloch Hold occurred just prior to Uldred's coup. Thedas UK (January 14, 2012). "David Gaider Interview". Retrieved January 29, 2012. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Act 1 Anders has left the Wardens to live in Kirkwall, where he uses his healing abilities to aid Fereldan refugees free of charge. He can be found in Anders's Clinic in Darktown. Hawke is led to Anders by Varric Tethras and Lirene in the search for an entrance into the Deep Roads. Anders offers to trade Grey Warden maps showing such entrances for Hawke's assistance in freeing his friend Karl who seeks to escape the Kirkwall Circle. ]] Upon arriving at the Chantry at night, Anders and Hawke discover that Karl has been made Tranquil and has lured Anders into a trap set by the templars. Enraged, Anders reveals himself to be possessed by Justice and kills the templars with Hawke's aid. Karl abruptly regains all his emotions, saying that Anders "brought a piece of the Fade into this world". He describes being Tranquil as a horrific experience and begs Anders to kill him before the effect wears off. Once Karl becomes Tranquil again, Anders stabs him before the party leaves the Chantry. When Hawke visits Anders at his clinic, he explains that prior to the clash with Rolan he agreed to be Justice's host. He believed that together they could bring justice to every mage ever forced into the Circle. However, Anders's anger warped Justice into a force of Vengeance: Anders must now struggle to maintain control. Anders gives Hawke the maps and joins as a companion. The next time Hawke talks to Anders at his clinic, he apologises for putting his problems on Hawke. If Hawke replies with a diplomatic tone, Anders flirts with Hawke. Some replies lead to Vengeance manifesting again. If Hawke takes both their sibling and Anders into the Deep Roads, Anders can prevent the tainted sibling from dying. Anders reveals that he stole the maps from a Grey Warden who came to Kirkwall; Anders wanted to know if the Warden was looking for him. In reality, the Wardens were planning their own expedition and Anders knows their location. Should Hawke choose to look for the Wardens, they will meet their leader Stroud, who is reluctant to help. Anders persuades him to allow the sibling undertake the Joining. Act 2 After the death of Karl Anders has joined the mage underground and is helping mages escape the Kirkwall Circle. Hawke keeps finding Anders's manifestos all over the High Town estate. Anders is still healing the refugees, but is getting few cases. When Hawke comes to visit Anders, he admits that he is losing control over Justice/Vengeance. Later, Anders asks Hawke to help him investigate the plot of the templar Ser Alrik. Anders believes that he is working on a deliberate plan to turn all mages in the Free Marches Tranquil. If Hawke refuses, the quest is canceled. Otherwise, Hawke follows Anders as he descends into the tunnels leading to the Gallows that were built by lyrium smugglers. There, they encounter Ser Alrik with a group of other templars threatening to make an escaped mage girl Ella Tranquil. Angered, Justice takes control of Anders's body and attacks the templars. Once they are dead, Ella calls Justice "a demon", which further angers him. If the amount of friendship/rivalry with Anders is not high enough, Hawke is helpless to act and Vengeance kills the girl. Alternatively, a special dialogue option becomes available and Hawke can persuade Anders not to harm her. As Anders regains control, he flees, terrified. Searching the bodies of dead templars, Hawke gets evidence that Ser Alrik's plan existed, but was rejected by both Meredith and the Divine. Hawke finds Anders in his clinic trashing things. He is deeply upset and convinced that he and Justice have turned into a monster. If Hawke confronts Anders and tells him to go away, he permanently leaves the party. He still shows up in the end of Act 3. If Hawke comforts him or confronts him but asks him to stay, Anders wonders whether the "Tranquil Solution" was another of his delusions. Presented with Ser Alrik's papers, he is relieved and willing to speak to the Grand Cleric who "might be more reasonable" than he thought. Hawke can take Anders into the Fade so as to help Feynriel face his Night Terrors. There, Justice takes control of Anders again. A sloth demon Torpor offers a deal: should Hawke help the demon possess Feynriel, Hawke will receive power, knowledge, or magic in return. If the offer is accepted, Justice turns on Hawke and the Champion defeats him. If it is rejected, Anders can't be seduced by the remaining two demons as Justice protects him. If Anders was killed in the Fade, he feels angry and betrayed. However, if Hawke killed Torpor in the end instead of honoring the deal and uses the special dialogue option to tell Anders about it, Hawke gains Anders's friendship rather than rivalry. Regardless of how Hawke handles Torpor, Anders admits he found it unnerving to be self-aware in the Fade and yet have no control over his body or Justice's responses and decisions, and that as a result he has been staying outside the Fade since the incident. If Hawke takes Anders to Bartrand's Estate while assisting Varric with his family matter, Anders can temporarily cure Bartrand. If Anders is not in the party, Bartrand can't be healed. The final conversation with Anders in Act 2 changes depending on the friendship or rivalry score: * If a rival, he is writing a manifesto to convince Hawke to side with the mages. If prompted, he reads it aloud. * If a friend, Anders is laying out milk for the cats. He thanks Hawke for Hawke's help and support. Act 3 In the beginning of the Act, Anders tells Hawke that in the past three years Meredith has destroyed the mage underground, and Anders is now preparing for the worst. Later, Anders claims that he seeks to be separated from Justice. He asks for Hawke's help in obtaining ingredients for a Tevinter potion that will let them both free without either being killed. If Hawke refuses, the quest is completed. Otherwise Hawke assists Anders in collecting Sela Petrae and Drakestone. After that, Anders asks Hawke to distract Grand Cleric Elthina for him to get inside the Chantry unseen. Back at the clinic, Anders confesses that he lied and there is no potion, but refuses to reveal his plan. Anders insists that Hawke must help him if Hawke cares for the freedom of mages and for him personally. Hawke can refuse at this point, to which Anders angrily retorts that he has always been on his own, but only that he had forgotten for a time. Should Hawke agree, Anders promises that whatever happens, it's on his head. If Hawke has decided not to help Anders from the beginning or not to distract Elthina, Hawke can warn Elthina via a special dialogue option. Otherwise, Hawke keeps Elthina busy discussing the mages and the templars until Anders shows up claiming that he was "looking for Hawke everywhere". Hawke can subsequently talk to Anders only if all his requests were fulfilled: * If Anders is not a 100% friend, Anders says that the spirit inside him is exultant. He refuses to explain what happened in the Chantry, but says that the war will happen: the clock is ticking down and it will be midnight soon. * If Anders is a 100% rival, Hawke tries to convince him that whatever he planned, it is not too late to stop it. Anders agrees that there is still time, then Justice takes over and demands that Hawke leave, saying "Anders has no need of you". As Anders regains control, he does not remember what he was saying and admits that he is having more and more blank spots in his memory. He tells Hawke that he tried his best to control Vengeance and asks Hawke not to blame him for failing. * If Anders is a 100% friend, he hints that he is going to die for something that matters more than his life and thanks Hawke for standing by him when he gave Hawke every reason to turn away. He says that he hoped to find a better way, but states that Justice and Vengeance are too intertwined and he can't tell one from the other. Anders asks Hawke never to blame themselves for what will happen. After any of these conversations the colour of Anders's coat changes to black. The Last Straw In the end, regardless of Hawke's previous actions, Anders blows up the Chantry, killing Grand Cleric Elthina and everybody else inside. Anders's magical blast was not contained, and the blast also rained deadly debris from the Chantry over half of Kirkwall. Both Meredith and Orsino leave Anders for the Champion to deal with. Anders sits on a crate and talks facing away while he awaits Hawke's judgement: * If Anders is Hawke's rival, he says that Vengeance took him over and expresses deep regret for his actions. He does not trust himself to control Vengeance any longer and begs Hawke to kill him "before there is nothing left of me". Hawke can tell Anders that they forgive him if the amount of rivalry is high enough. * If Anders is Hawke's friend, he insists that the decision was his own as he and Justice are one now. He tells Hawke that he wanted to make Thedas see the injustice of the Circle and thus to change the world. Anders still wishes to be killed, seeing it as bringing justice to those who were sacrificed for his cause. If the amount of friendship is high enough, Hawke can tell Anders that they might have understood if he'd only told them. Hawke has the following options: * Whoever the Champion has chosen to support, Hawke can kill Anders by stabbing him in the back. * If Anders is spared, Sebastian leaves the party, vowing to return to Starkhaven and build an army to attack Kirkwall and avenge Grand Cleric Elthina. **If Hawke sides with the templars then allows Anders to walk away, he later confronts Hawke inside the Gallows and all dialogue options lead to Hawke having to kill him in combat. **Anders maintains a firm conviction in his cause and refuses to turn against the mages, unless Hawke is his 100% rival and has previously spoken to him. If Hawke persuades him to atone for what he has done by helping the templars, he is crushed and hints at wishing to take his own life after the final battle if he is not killed first. A romanced Anders will exchange a final kiss with Hawke if the star option is chosen. **If Hawke supports the mages then tells Anders to leave, he is later encountered again inside the Gallows, wanting to be a part of the battle. If his aid is accepted, he rejoins the party. If it is rejected, he wishes Hawke victory and leaves permanently. **If Hawke asks Anders to defend the mages, he is surprised by Hawke allowing him to stay in addition to his life, but eagerly agrees to fight the templars; however, he admits that it is worse than he thought it would be. If he is in a romance with Hawke, he offers Hawke to come on the run with him as a fugitive after the final battle. DLCs Anders can venture with Hawke into the Grey Warden prison in Vimmark Mountains. Since Anders is a Warden, he starts hearing the voice of Corypheus through the taint. As the voice gets louder, Anders struggles to shut it out. Finally, Justice takes control but is quickly overcome by Corypheus' influence, this initiates battle and summons two shades. Defeating Anders-Justice and the shades breaks Corypheus' hold on the pair, Anders then apologises and promises to try harder to hold against the voice and Justice. He also comments that the phrase "you never leave the Grey Wardens" rings true. Before Corypheus attacks Hawke, he claims that he is one of the ancient magisters who entered the Golden City. Anders expresses his belief that the Chantry made up this story to induce the fear of magic and that the darkspawn were created by the Old Gods. After the battle with Corypheus, Hawke checks his remains and finds an ancient Tevinter amulet belonging to a Dumat-worshiping cult. Anders is baffled: he admits that Corypheus was one of the ancient magisters and wonders if the Chantry knows more than he thought. If Anders accompanies Hawke to Chateau Haine, Hawke finds Arcane Feathers similar to those on Anders's coat and learns that they belong to a "simir" bird and have magical properties. }} Dragon Age: Inquisition The Inquisitor can ask Varric Tethras about his fate. If Hawke sided with the mages, Varric will state that Anders fled with the Circle of Magi and stayed with them for awhile. A lot of mages blamed him for forcing them to live as fugitives and he had to move on. If Hawke sided with the templars, Varric will state that Anders had to move on from Kirkwall, as no one wanted him to stay in the city. Varric then states he doesn't know Anders' whereabouts or what happened to him after and adds that he doesn't care either. }} Later, upon asking Hawke why they are alone, they will state that they've seen Corypheus affect Anders's mind before and if he was involved they couldn't risk it happening again. Then in the fade, the Nightmare demon begins to taunt the party with things they fear. He says to Hawke: "Anders is going to die, just like your family and everyone else you ever cared about." Hawke then remarks their defiance and annoyance at the demon's intent to use what they love to hurt them most. Later, if Hawke survives and travels to Weisshaupt, Varric will mention that Anders will reunite with them if Justice hasn't driven him mad or he hasn't been killed. }} When completing the quest A Glowing Key in the Storm Coast, Anders's manifesto can be found in Codex entry: Notes Found in a Mage's Hut, which is picked up from a table inside the cabin.}} }} Romance In Act 2, Anders can end the romance with Hawke during Anders in the Fade, which is available if a deal is made with Torpor the sloth demon during Night Terrors, and Hawke chooses not to kill the demon (instead killing Anders in the Fade). Accepting the demon's offer and not killing it will result in rivalry points with Anders, and he ends any possible romance, snidely advising that Hawke take up with Merrill instead due to their mutual deal with demons. The romance can be continued normally, even if Anders is killed in the Fade, by killing the demon in the end and afterwards telling Anders it was all a ruse, using the special option in the dialogue wheel. A conversation with Isabela can happen in Act 2 if Hawke is with Anders. This has no effect on either relationship. A second companion quest inside the Check on Anders companion quest, called Key to Your Heart appears if Anders has moved in during Act 2. Hawke can give Anders a key to the underground passage that leads from the outside of his clinic to the Amell estate at the beginning of Act 3. After finishing Anders's personal quest in Act 3, Justice (Quest), he will apologise in advance for breaking Hawke's heart, presumably because of what he is planning to do with the Chantry. He will, however, continue to stay at the Hawke estate and tell Hawke that he values their support if in a friendmance, or if in a rivalmance talk about how the Circle may really be able to be changed from the inside, although this has no effect on the game ending. In the Gallows Prison, if Hawke chooses to side with the mages, Hawke can choose to run away with him after the battle, and the romance will be complete. If Hawke chooses to side with the templars, they will have what appears to be a final farewell kiss before the last battle and Anders is not mentioned in the epilogue. During the DLC Legacy, Anders will act as if he and Hawke are no longer in a romance if you have sided with the templars and are playing after Act 3. At the beginning of the DLC, Anders expresses worry that Hawke's pursuers can "get at" Hawke. During the course of events, he has some romance-specific lines for Hawke, such as begging Hawke to help him overcome the voices and calling Hawke "love". In Mark of the Assassin, Anders can grow jealous if you flirt with Tallis, and worries over Hawke's safety when Hawke is captured with Tallis. He also makes some note of knowing what's coming or perhaps what has happened by saying "I wish we could stay like this forever, love" when clicked on. }} Friendship and rivalry Friendship with Anders can generally be earned by siding with the mages, by confronting demons and blood mages, and by being agreeable in conversations with him. Rivalry with Anders can generally be earned by siding with the templars and blood mages, by striking deals with demons, or by being disagreeable (i.e. referring to Anders as an abomination). Quests Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Act 1 Act 2 (gift) Act 3 Mark of the Assassin Gifts Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Anders takes great pride in his appearance and enjoys fine things. }} Dragon Age II * The Tevinter Chantry Amulet can be found during the quest A Bitter Pill. Initial statistics Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Specialization Skills       Spells Equipment Dragon Age II Spell trees Equipment Restricted gear Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Armor Upgrades to Anders's armor, Renegade's Coat, can be found at the following locations: * Act 2 – – available at Lirene's Fereldan Imports in Lowtown. Increases armor. * Act 2 – – available at Mage Goods in the Gallows Courtyard. Increases attack. * Act 2 – – found during the Dissent quest. After killing Ser Alrik, search the nearby dead end chambers just west of the exit before leaving the area. +10% magic resistance. * Act 3 – – found during the Best Served Cold quest. Extra rune slot. If Hawke helps Anders during the quest Justice in Act 3 and subsequently talks to him either as a part of this quest or during the follow-up quest Questioning Beliefs, Anders will wear a black version of his armour. Other , Anders starts with this staff. , requires Mage Item Pack DLC. , requires Legacy DLC. , requires Mage Item Pack II DLC. , requires Mark of the Assassin DLC. Plot skills Dialogue points Below are the spots where the player can initiate dialogue with Anders in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening: * Vigil's Keep: The statue of Andraste in the middle of the courtyard. * City of Amaranthine: A pine tree on the left side of the path just before the first gate. * Kal'Hirol - Trade Quarter: A basket of lyrium at the far end of the forge area (where the repair anvil is). * Vigil's Keep - Throne Room: By clicking on Anders. Quotes ]] ''Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * "All I want is a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools." * "After my seventh escape attempt, you think they'd have given me credit for trying." * "Magic isn't for your amusement! Why don't I just do a little dance? Anders' Spicy Shimmy?" * "The problem is that mages are tolerated. Barely. It's like you need permission to be alive." * "The only thing I ever missed about the Circle was that cat, to be honest." * (When deselected in the party selection screen) ''"Andraste's knicker weasels!" ''Dragon Age II * (To Hawke and party upon first meeting) "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?" * "Since when is Justice happy? Justice is righteous. Justice is hard." * "The oppression of mages stems from the fears of men. Not the will of the Maker." * "It is the Maker who creates mages. The Chantry was built by men, and it can be brought down by them." * (During The Last Straw) "I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals, while those who would lead us bow to their templar jailors!" Trivia ]] * David Gaider wrote Anders in ''Awakening, while Jennifer Hepler took over the role for Dragon Age II. However, David Gaider confirmed that the role Anders plays in the sequel was set by himself prior to anyone writing him. * Anders will recognise an imported mage Warden from the Circle in Awakening and certain dialogue choices with him are different in this case. * Though Anders uses a fire spell when you first meet him in Awakening, he does not have the spell when he joins the party. * If Anders specializes in Blood Magic, the player can have another additional line of dialogue with Anders when speaking about Anders's past with the templars. When Anders remarks there really isn't much of a reason to arrest him, the Warden can point out that Anders is an actual blood mage now, to which Anders laughs.If you make Anders a blood mage He is the only character to acknowledge the blood mage specialization. However, Anders is opposed to blood magic in Dragon Age II even if you make him a blood mage in Awakening. * In the library in the Circle of Magi during the Witch Hunt DLC one can find some old notes left in a book in which a young mage made sketches in the margins of templars being eaten by a tiger named "Ser Pounce-a-lot". * The mage Finn reveals through dialogue that Anders once escaped the Circle of Magi by swimming across Lake Calenhad during a weekly training exercise for the apprentices. He was caught again one week later.Finn mentions Anders * The writers weren't sure Anders would be the Awakening character coming over to Dragon Age II and merging with Justice — for a while it was going to be Velanna. * During the events of Dragon Age II, while in the Fade, when Justice takes complete control, the passive spell Vengeance is active whether or not you have assigned it to Anders. It will remain unlocked after the quest is completed. * If Hawke invited Anders to move in and proposed that Orana work for Hawke, you can click on the lute in Hawke's bedroom to learn that "Anders may have talents, but playing the lute isn't one of them". * Anders uses the line "There can be no peace" in Act 3, as does Flemeth in the beginning of the game. * Anders serves a similar role to Wynne, being the healer of the group. He is even possessed by a Fade spirit like Wynne. However, while her possession is much more peaceful and beneficial, his merging with Justice is the opposite. * Jennifer Hepler describes the choice of keeping Anders alive as "poetic justice", as he would have to face and suffer the knowledge of the lives he took. She also states her belief that he wishes death so that the people whom he killed receive justice as well. * David Gaider stated that Anders being merged with Justice may have one of the two effects on his Calling: "One is that the spirit within Anders can affect the level of his corruption, so it may delay or remove the necessity for his Calling altogether. Either that or at some point the corruption within Anders is going to corrupt the spirit." He refused to tell which one the writers prefer due to the possibility of Anders appearing in future games. * David Gaider confirmed that if Hawke killed Anders, he is ultimately dead. Justice, however, may be another story. * Anders is the second character encountered who is both tainted and possessed after Sophia Dryden. * In Mass Effect 2, Ronald Taylor mentions an officer in his crew named Anders who had an accident which led to tension between the crew and officers. * Anders was a member of the Libertarian Fraternity at Kinloch Hold, though his contributions were limited to escaping alone, and the occasional manifesto or diatribe.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Faces of Thedas, pg 4 * If Anders lives to flee Kirkwall, rumour places him in the Anderfels, the Free Marches, Seheron, Minrathous, and the Brecilian Forest—sometimes simultaneously. Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Faces of Thedas, pg 6 Bugs * If Hawke is in a romance with Anders but kills him in the end, or spares him but breaks up with him before the last battle, in the epilogue Varric mistakenly says that all the companions parted ways except for Anders. Gallery Anders-05.jpg Anders-01.jpg Screenshot20110315031724271.jpg|Anders's second outfit, unlocked after completion of Justice Anders-fresco.jpg|Dragon Age II loading screen style fresco of Anders AndersHoDA.png|Tier progression of Anders in Heroes of Dragon Age Gxa anders.png|Anders Awakening epilogue slide Codex entries References External links * Anders's short story by Jennifer Hepler * Dragon Age: Awakening - Anders Companion Trailer de:Anders es:Anders fr:Anders pl:Anders pt-br:Anders ru:Андерс Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Love interests Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening companions Category:Humans Category:Anders Category:Magi Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Apostates Category:Grey Wardens Category:Spirit healers Category:Abominations